<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Campfire by bluequite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721942">Night Campfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluequite/pseuds/bluequite'>bluequite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kagehina Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Week of Kagehina, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Day 1, Fluff, KageHina Week 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluequite/pseuds/bluequite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Kageyama followed the orientation of students in his new school and he had to make group of at least two people for a campfire night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kagehina Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kagehina Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Campfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For: Kagehina Week 2020<br/>Day 1 - First Meeting AU (childhood)</p><p>Enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He is now sixteen years old, class one of high school. The new school year covered all things new, but his mood was still as before and his mind was blank. However, a speck of name often appears to interfere with it’s activity somehow.</p><p>His name is Tobio Kageyama. Born late in the winter which is sometimes a reason for people to understand his cold attitude, even though for him he felt not like that. He is natural, he thought.</p><p>Kageyama is a person who is hard to be interested in something. He only likes one thing, volleyball. Since childhood, he had been acquainted with volleyball by his grandfather. He was also the type that was difficult to communicate and express something. Therefore, entering the student orientation period made Kageyama not have specific friends because most other students were a little afraid of him. Nevertheless, Kageyama doesn't matter as long as his life is not interrupted.</p><p>However, the thing that made Kageyama feel a little desperate was the peak of student orientation where you had to look for at least one person as your group for a campfire night. Kageyama had tried to talk to his senior brother to let him alone, but was immediately rejected by him. </p><p>"We have given relief to make just two people in a group, and that still weighs on you? You are here as a new student, having to discuss and communicate. How can you find friends for your group, how can you bring it forward? Think of it, new kid." The senior who gave the answer was named Tooru Oikawa. Maybe he doesn't remember the figure of Kageyama, but Kageyama himself remembers that they were once in the same school and had a bad relationship before Oikawa moved to Tokyo.</p><p>Remembering that made Kageyama chuckle. Like it or not, Kageyama must “force” someone to become his group.</p><p>Then the next minute he found someone. He was not tall, small, had a radiant light, had orange hair, and played with a smartphone while smiling.</p><p>"Hey," Kageyama called in his trademark voice.</p><p>Someone raised his head. "Yes?"</p><p>"Be my group, please," he said immediately without further ado. "If you want to refuse, just information I don’t accept rejection."</p><p>The orange-eyed man looked thoughtful. "You haven't got a group yet? At all?"</p><p>"As you can see," Kageyama answered.</p><p>"All right, on one requirement." He smiled sweetly, but Kageyama knew that he was challenging him.</p><p>Kageyama was amazed. "What are the requirements?"</p><p>"I'll tell you on the night of the campfire," he said, smiling for a moment and then leaving. "See you in time."</p><p>His behavior made Kageyama speechless a thousand languages. Hey, he is very strange. Even Kageyama was not given the opportunity to reply, and he just left. Not too far away, Kageyama shouted back to him, “What's your name?”</p><p>He answered loudly after two steps. "I'm Hinata!"</p><p>━━━</p><p>"Before the night of the campfire, all of you cleared the tents according to their respective groups first. At seven in the evening we gathered again at Pos B. The three counts all dispersed." Daichi Sawamura as the student council president gave direction, and began to count.</p><p>Kageyama could only sigh, and hoped that the event would end soon.</p><p>The lottery paper he got, Kageyama got the word SOUL, which was located in a corner. He set foot there. Quiet, it seems the people around have not yet come. Luckily the light here isn't minimal so Kageyama doesn't need to turn on the flashlight.</p><p>He opened the curtain of the tent, and was shocked by the figure lying inside. Who?</p><p>Kageyama pushed his legs. "Wake up, it's not time to go to sleep or Sawamura-san will scold you."</p><p>He moaned, then surprised. "What?! What?! What am I missing?!"</p><p>"Nothing's missing. After all, why are you sleeping here, anyway." Kageyama turned his back on him.</p><p>"Who are you?" he asked innocently.</p><p>"You idiot, who else can I occupy this tent for?" Kageyama replied a little emotional.</p><p>"Me too! The word I got was MATES. Are you in my group?" he asked again.</p><p>Kageyama looked back, and looked right into his eyes. For a moment he was very surprised.</p><p>“What happened to you?” He shook his hands in front of Kageyama's face. “Ah, you're in the same group as me. Alright, I had already restricted the portion of our sleeping area but it seems like it's broken again. In essence, I'm on the left and you're on the right.”</p><p>Kageyama did not listen to his words. He was still surprised. Still, can't believe who he is dealing with now. His head began to dizzy, his eyes dizzy, but he immediately shook his head.</p><p>━━━</p><p>At seven in the evening all are collected at Pos B, which is the place to conduct night campfires. All students have worn their attributes; black shirt, training knickers, complete with a small ID on the left chest.</p><p>All lined up in line. In front of Kageyama stood his group mates.</p><p>“Hey, so what's the requirement?” Kageyama asked in the middle of planning.</p><p>He smiled. “You will know too soon.”</p><p>This person really surprised him. Moreover, he had managed to make his weakness come even though it had rarely appeared.<br/>
It wasn't long enough to make Kageyama even more amazed because the fire had been lit.</p><p>Bonfire night is the peak night of the students' orientation period, in which the students and their mentor can bind their family as school members in the future. Filled with jokes, funny stories, acoustics, and many others. The program was guided by Koushi Sugawara and Tooru Oikawa as the host.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, remember yesterday you had to make two letters to a senior and a classmate that you admired? Now we have made one." Sugawara began to spoke.</p><p>Continued by Oikawa. "Sugawara-san will randomly select the letter and the one whose name is called must move forward. Calm down, you won't read the letter, really. Because we will play games!"</p><p>The background music that makes the heart beat fast fills the atmosphere. Plus Oikawa makes it even tense.</p><p>"Got it! Who is it?" Sugawara asked. "On the front it says, 'Dear My Precious Childhood'. Whoa, whose is this?"</p><p>Kageyama saw the person in handled downcast holding shame. "His?" he asked, silently.</p><p>"Without confessing, does anyone dare to confess?" Oikawa asked. "Ah, I don't think so."</p><p>However, the person in front of Kageyama immediately shouted with confidence. "That's mine!"</p><p>All are shocked. Because usually as a new student, it won't be that easy to raise your hand and confess.</p><p>Oikawa approached him. "Here, try to move forward."</p><p>"What is the name?" When he got near the fire, Sugawara asked again. "I really appreciate you being challenged. Very rarely, you know, in an age like this."</p><p>Kageyama could clearly see the orange-haired man who was a friend of his group, standing in front and whispering something to two senior brothers. He wondered, he had no shame or was he really brave? What Kageyama saw, the two seniors nodded.</p><p>“My name is Shouyou Hinata, I'm from Yukigaoka Middle School. Let me borrow your time to listen to the story I will tell.” Hinata started to take over. “That's right, the letter is indeed mined that I wrote using feelings and thoughts for my childhood friend.”</p><p>“We have been friends since the age of four. I and him are so close that we can't believe we were separated just because of an embarrassing problem. He doesn't want to do anything I want. I know this sounds crazy, but I was very conscious at the time.”</p><p>“I asked him to hug me. It was cold, but he was reluctant. Then, I asked him to kiss me. The answer was the same; he was reluctant. I was furious, I thought I was close to him, so he would do it for me—“</p><p>—Kageyama is silent. It was told like it felt thousands of memories forced into his brain. Like he had experienced it all and felt familiar.</p><p>Kageyama realized that the person was staring at him sadly. He really looked at him! God, don't tell me he was him? Kageyama swore he was not ready to respond.</p><p>"He is you, Tobio Kageyama—someone who is in my group. Do you remember me now?" he asked.</p><p>Kageyama was silent. He could not move at all.</p><p>"Tobio Kageyama, can you move forward?" Sugawara said softly. "Let's solve this problem together."</p><p>Kageyama was led by Oikawa to move forward. Why at a time like this should Oikawa? Don't know, at this time Kageyama was just thinking about how he should behave.</p><p>“Kageyama,” he called softly. “Do you remember me?”</p><p>He paused expressionlessly staring at the opponent. “Boke, Hinata boke.”</p><p>“Finally I heard that word again from your lips.” He smiled holding back tears. “I'm Shouyou Hinata, glad to see you again, Bakageyama. I'll tell you the requirements for you.”</p><p>Oikawa suddenly answered. “What are the requirements?”</p><p>“The requirement that I become a group with him.” Hinata took a breath. “It's you have to hug me now.”</p><p>Cheers could be heard from end to end. Hinata is really crazy, does he not understand the situation? However, as fast as lightning Kageyama leaned closer and hugged him. "I forgive you, but I don't forgive you."</p><p>Hinata only laughed happily while holding back tears. What he wanted for the past ten years has finally been achieved today. Only one needs to be done afterwards, making Kageyama understand that Hinata loves him and believes in him, they are destiny God has made to unite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Basically this is my very first story in English and dedicated for our KageHina. Gladly I can participate on this Kagehina Week. I hope you guys enjoy &lt;3</p><p>I try to more improve my writing skill, anything your feedback really appreciated me, so yeah ♡</p><p>If you wanna talk to me more, dm me on twitter (@marchkyut) and let's talk about our KageHina 24/7 :D</p><p>See ya!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>